Sharing The Mic
by Therrin-Ninja
Summary: Remember that band that Haruhi was planning on forming after her stint with the School Festival? Yeah, she's in full swing and- WHAT? SHE LOST HER VOICE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LEAD? Kyon's p.o.v. sequel to FATAL ERROR
1. Wait, are you serious?

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY EARLIER FANFIC, FATAL ERROR, YOU SHOULD READ IT NOW. Otherwise this will make no sense.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1

Wait, are you serious??

-o-

It's about two weeks after the whole concussion business. Of course, my mind had settled into a quiet turmoil.

Not surprisingly, Haruhi has just about gotten over the whole ordeal. Since it wasn't particularly spectacular on her part, she saw no reason to pay attention to it.

Personally, as soon as I got to the clubroom, I had to sit back and make some serious decisions. It resulted in the deletion of the Mikuru file. There are certain things that just go beyond acceptable, and with me being Mikuru's future great grandfather, it's not as if I really gave myself much of a choice.

That doesn't mean that I didn't mourn the loss of those photos, or my right to admire Miss Asahina's figure. It just meant that . . . well, I didn't want to even think about who I was supposed to focus on.

That part still defies my understanding. How on earth did it happen? When? Since when will I fall for Haruhi?

And frankly, do I really want to know the answer?

-o-

To "Liven up this Boring day," as Haruhi put it, we invaded the band's clubroom. She seemed particularly keen to raid their instruments. She had remembered her plan to start a band in the SOS Brigade, and, like a dog, she wasn't letting go.

Luckily for the band club, she had grown bored with the whole idea of blackmail.

That, and it probably wouldn't have worked. I mean, seriously, with the genders different, what would she do?

Scratch that. I don't want to know. At all. Ever.

Anyway, she managed to get the guitars and tambourine that she had been so focused on. It turns out Itsuki knows how to play to keyboard. Apparently he's played for years. Lucky bastard.

Haruhi, of course, found issue with the fact that I myself can't play an instrument.

"But Kyon! You have to be part of the band! You're a member of the SOS Brigade! You have to play!"

I shrugged. "Well, that's too bad. I never learned how."

Haruhi folded her arms and pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, I guess you could always be a stage hand."

Gee, thanks, Haruhi. Land me with all the technical stuff, again.

"And since you're officially the stage hand, you can take all this stuff up to the club room!"

Damn you, Haruhi! Do you even realize how much amps and keyboards weigh? Then there are all the trailing wires and the keyboard's stand. I demand to know why can't you do it?

But, knowing that Haruhi would probably land a penalty on me, I hauled all the equipment upstairs, helped by Kiozumi.

In the room, the table was shoved to the side so that all of the junk that we had just 'acquired' could fit in the centre. I went about the aggravating task of reading the manuals. While some people might like this, I find these a little dry, but I would be severely punished for disobeying the 'Band Chief's' orders. That's right, and new armband for a new project.

What fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-

well, as you can imagine, there's definitely going to be a bit of Haruhi/Kyon in this.

Nothing really, though. Just relationship.

And I shall begin work on the idea of Kyon having powers of his own. What an awesome idea.

-o-

I was chatting recently with a friend, and has anyone noticed just how much of a tool Kyon is??

I mean, I really enjoy Kyon as a character (you can probably tell that he's my favourite) but he's a total tool!

It only makes me sympathize even more.


	2. Gee, thanks again

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

--o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2

Gee, thanks again.

-o-

I never realized how painful feedback is. The screeching piercing tone that grates against your eardrum, rendering your hearing non-existent for a millisecond.

I also learned very quickly WHY it happens. Not that I ever really cared. I was too busy running errands for the Band Chief Supreme.

Once the equipment was set up in the room, Haruhi decided that she would start composing the first song. That lead to a few peaceful days of listening to her humming and tapping the table with a pencil to some imaginary beat. Distracted as she was, I was free to play a game of chess against Koizumi, and Miss Nagato and Miss Asahina were allowed to go about their own daily business.

I was about to move my bishop to protect my king when Haruhi slammed both feet against the ground, and shouted, "Kyon! Front and center!"

I turned towards her, glaring from her throne. "What?"

"What do you think the song should be about?"

"What? Why ask me?"

"Well, you thought of the club, can't you think of a topic for a song?"

I furrowed my brow. A topic for a song? Well, if I were to write a song, it'd be about how you're always dragging us around after your insane ideas.

"How about something about solving the world's mysteries?"

"That's perfect!" she hunched over her sheet of paper, scribbling away. Well, that's a good sign.

Turning back to the game, I realized that Koizumi was smiling slightly. "What?"

"Well, it's nice to see Miss Suzumiya in a good mood."

"Guess it makes your life easier." I rested my chin in my hand, and turned my attention to the board to discover that Itsuki had captured my queen. Damn you, Itsuki.

-o-

On the way home from school, I had a revelation. What if I were to write a song? I mean, it's not like I've ever done it before. Maybe I'd be good at it.

Yeah, right. In comparison to Haruhi, perfect at everything, it'd look like a television jingle, I'm sure.

Still, I was interested as to whether or not I could write one. Didn't necessarily have to be the song used, but nevertheless . . .

As soon as I got home, I dumped my stuff and pulled out a sheet of paper. But how do you write music? Since the thought, I had been humming tunes to myself, and felt as though I had hit on a pretty good one. I sighed, and started hunting for a cassette recorder.

It turned out that we didn't own one, and therefore I would have to improvise or shell out money and buy one. Well, we did get discounts from that electronics store that had sponsored our movie. I went and coughed up the money, and then I was armed with a 15 cassette recorder, and a few extra cassettes, just in case.

Back home, I sat the little machine on the surface of the desk, and stared at it. Well, I couldn't really think of any way else to record the song except to sing it. Then maybe I could write down the lyrics. Easy enough.

I pressed record, and started to sing, very quietly. I am a little embarrassed when it comes to singing. I don't really know if I'm any good, so I don't know whether or not this was going to come out well.

What ever the case, I started to sing louder as I thought of more things to sing. All I really did was put all of my thoughts about Haruhi's insanities into lyrics and sing them. Not hard at all. Actually, I kind of sang them as though it were from what I imagine would be Haruhi's point of view, crazy mind loops and all.

Finally I felt as though the song was over, and rewound the tape. Pressing play, I sat with a pencil and paper and wrote out all the lyrics. What came out was a surprisingly good song. Might as well give it a name.

I shook my head, and scrawled "Sunny Sunny Fun" across the top of the page. Well, at least I'd know what I was looking at if I ever randomly found this laying around somewhere.

I glanced over at my clock, and jumped as I realized that I had homework to do, and dinner would probably be ready in ten minutes. I threw my homework onto my desk, and raced downstairs.

How the heck did I waste all that time on something so random? Maybe Haruhi's starting to rub off on me.

-o-

Something was crumpled up at the bottom of my bag. Out of curiosity, I guess, I tugged it out, noting that it had probably been crushed by my textbooks. Still wondering what it could be, I unfurled it, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. How'd THAT get in there?

My next thought was What does it matter? It's not like I ever plan to be a song writer. Sighing, I tossed it over my shoulder. Out of sight, out of mind.

Or so I thought.

I heard a crinkling noise behind me, then a delighted gasp. Next thing I knew, my chair was being propelled one way while a hand dragged me in the opposite direction. I found myself sprawled across Haruhi's desk in an attempt to stay off of the floor, while she shoved my hand-written lyrics in my face.

"These are absolutely perfect! We'll totally be able to use these for the band!"

Thank you for the complement, but could you not try to kill before you tell me?

I stared blankly at my own handwriting, gaping slightly. "A-are you sure? I mean, I just randomly thought them up . . ."

Geeze, Kyon, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you don't see the interesting parts of life! Now we're going to use these lyrics. They'll make a good introduction song, warm the audience up to us. Then we can hit them with some really good stuff!"

All of a sudden my 'absolutely awesome' lyrics sound more like a sub-par appatizer. Retrieving my chair, I sat and asked, "Do you already have a tune in mind?"

Haruhi froze. Don't see that every day. "I mean, I guess I've got one, but . . ."

"What? You already have a tune to go with these, too?" Haruhi looked shocked.

"Ah, yeah. I do."

"Hmmm. I guess I could get Itsuki to write it down." She started tipping her chair back and forth. Suddenly she allowed it to crash forward. "Right! We'll go straight to the brigade room!"

Haruhi, we still have class.

-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I AM TRYING SOOOO HARD RIGHT NOW NOT TO WRITE A SONGFIC!

I'm actually really enjoying this, so please, bear with me!


	3. Wait, we're doing WHAT?

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

--o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3

Wait, we're doing WHAT?

-o-

Well, Haruhi's officially taken over my song. Which, surprisingly enough, completely pisses me off.

Not. Haruhi's always been like this, and, from what I saw, she always will be. I'm not pissed. I swear!

She dragged me to the clubroom, where she got Itsuki and me to write out the melody of Sunny Sunny Fun. Since I knew how it went by heart, it was pretty easy to get the idea across. Koizumi also apparently knows how to write music. I barely remember how the music classes in elementary school went, let alone how to write music.

Haruhi hovered in the background during the beginning, then declared that she had something to do, and marched out.

Koizumi chuckled. "Well, you seem to have done it again!"

"Done what again?" I asked, staring broodingly at the sheet music in my hands.

"You really can't tell? You seem to have a solution every time Miss Suzumiya has a problem, before it ever really reaches closed space level."

"Really."

Itsuki turned and looked straight at me. I'd never seen him quite so sincere. "You really hadn't noticed?"

I shrugged. "No. It's not like I try to. It just works out that way."

Itsuki's usual temperament was back.

"Well, let's just hope that is keeps going that way, okay?"

Careful. If this were some manga or anime series, that'd be labeled foreshadowing.

"In the meantime," Itsuki leaned closer to see the sheet, "That is an awfully good song. However, don't you think it'd be better a little faster?"

As he asked this, Mikuru came into the clubroom. I shrugged. "I dunno. Hey Mikuru?"

Her head turned to me, and her adorable smile –I GOTTA STOP THIS!- she smiled and blinked. "Yes?"

"Itsuki here says that the song should be faster. What do you think?"

"Ummmu . . . what does it sound like now?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I guess I could sing a little." I'd only be singing the first few verses, and she was family, no matter how bizarre that idea is to me.

"Well, It starts with If I solve the globe like a riddle, Then I can go anywhere with everyone, I've lived while wishing to be excited, Who granted it, and goes on from there."

Mikuru nodded. "I like it a lot so far, but . . . I-I think I agree with Koizumi-kun."

I furrowed my brow at the paper. "Huh. How much faster, do you think?"

"Ah, about 1.5 times, I think."

Itsuki spoke up. "That strikes me as too fast. Perhaps more like 1.35 times?"

Mikuru nodded in assent. "Yes, that sounds good, too."

Well, my song originally went at a fairly leisurely pace. I guess I was outvoted.

"Ah, and your singing was quite good, too, Kyon!"

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Mikuru nodded. Itsuki grinned and added, "Yes, you're quite talented."

I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed, though a little cautious, too. "Aha, thanks." Koizumi complementing me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, as though that comment on foreshadowing wasn't as off the mark as I would like.

At that very moment, Haruhi came bursting through the door. "Are you done yet, Kyon?"

"Yeah, we are, but we just decided to speed it up quite a bit."

Itsuki smiled. "But that simply means putting it to a different time signature, so it's essentially finished."

"Great! Let me see it!" I surrendered the sheet to Haruhi, and she scanned it quickly. "You're right, this is way too slow! It's gotta be livelier!"

"So I was told."

Haruhi began digging around, setting up one of the guitars. "Now, how does it sound, though?"

Itsuki stood up from behind the keyboard. "The piano's already on."

"Good idea!" Haruhi abandoned the guitar and took over the keyboard. She instantaneously began playing in what sounded like double time, which, for her apparently still wasn't fast enough, because she cranked the speed up a little faster yet. And she sang the lyrics with it. I admit, I actually didn't mind the new rendition.

About halfway through, Haruhi stopped. "Yeah, the melody's good, too. Now we just need to write the instrumentals, and we'll have the first song done!"

All thanks to me, though you'll never admit it.

-o-

Ever since that music session, my mind's been kind of restless.

Haruhi's been all-out in her work in making a band, and with impressive results. In fact, I don't think I can remember seeing her so busy for so long. She's written the sheet music for everyday, the vocals, and has already started practice. The computer club tried to complain about the noise, but gave up when they realized that we were the ones producing it.

Haruhi seems pretty content about it. But I have to worry; what about the next song? I mean, we can't just come through with just one song.

All my questions were answered the next day. Scratch that. Most of the questions were answered. Many more were added to my list.

"You will, Kyon!" Haruhi declared.

"What? Why??"

"Well," she folded her arms and grumbled. "I don't really like the idea of giving the job of song writing to such a lowly member of myself, but sacrifices must be made for the good of the S.O.S. Brigade!"

I said nothing. But really, does she have to keep insulting me? even if I did stay silent, I glowered at her.

So that's my new job. Stagehand and songwriter. AS if I didn't have enough to think about.

-o-

With the band practices and everything, Haruhi seemed to forget all about going on missions. It was kind of nice, Haruhi being so preoccupied. It let us relax, knowing that no outbreaks of supernatural, be it time traveling, alien powers, or closed spaces were going to occur.

It was almost . . . normal.

I'm actually kind of stunned.

-o-

Well, I've managed to cough up more songs, though none I'd particularly think of bragging about.

Haruhi received them with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Whatever the case, we finally amassed a selection of songs that we could use. Thank god that's over.

Thinking my work was done, I started packing up to go home while humming the melody of Sunny Fun. Yes, if I had to say, I think that that was my favorite of al the songs I wrote. Maybe because it's the only one I wrote voluntarily.

That was when I had my first warning. A little throat-clear. I, of course, ignored it. Everyone was coming down with colds. And since it was Haruhi, I thought it was simply just to catch my attention, so that she could bother me about something.

Sometimes I am a true idiot.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry it took so long . . . I started my old method of writing it in a notebook, and then typing it up. It takes longer that way, but sometimes I get better results.

Does the length of the chapter help?

Reviews welcome, if not begged for.


	4. The Lead's Mic is Failing Check Battery

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

--o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4

The Lead's Mic is Failing . . . check batteries

-o-

She was coughing next morning. I could hear her muttering during class, the irritation mounting as she gave another cough.

During break she actually stayed at her desk, moping.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, turning to talk to her.

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm just worried. The festival's approaching fast. I can't get sick now!"

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd kinda put a damper on out band."

Haruhi jumped on that. "Damper? It'd be ruined! What's a band without its lead singer?"

This question was followed by a bout of coughing. This sounded like if was going to get a lot worse, really quickly.

When it ended, Haruhi slouched. "Dammit. That was the worst so far."

This won't be good.

-o-

Itsuki wasn't quite as relaxed as usual when he entered the clubroom that afternoon. He immediately looked over at me and asked, "Do you have another solution?"

I shrugged. "Pray she gets better?"

Koizumi shook his head. "Miss Suzumiya has devoted a lot of effort into this band. If it flops just before the festival, there's no knowing how she might react. If could result in-"

"The end of the world as we know it, I know," I waived my hand. I've heard this threat once, seen it once, will hear it a million times more. That'd been the threat that got me into the ridiculousness last time, when Koizumi and Nagato nearly got me killed. I groaned.

"well, what am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I'm going to get to take her place."

Itsuki nodded. "that may be true . . ."

May be? Koizumi, you must be delusional if you think that Haruhi would let me take lead in her absence.

The clubroom door opened slightly, then stopped as the person was overcome with a huge bout of coughing. Haruhi almost sounded like she was going to keel over. I stood, and propped Haruhi up by the elbow. She let go of the doorknob she had been using to hold herself up, and let me steer her over to the computer chair. After I let go, she slumped there, glassy-eyed.

Geeze, I'd seen Haruhi despondent before, but this was just plain bad.

"Don't you think you should go to the nurse?"

she shook her head mutely, then, sounding very tired, said, "there's only two weeks to go until the festival. I'm the lead singer. I have to go to meetings."

"there aren't going to be meetings if you come down with pneumonia," I pointed out. "the only thing you should be going to is bed."

Haruhi stayed silent after I said this. She must've been pretty far gone if she didn't argue against skipping brigade for personal reasons. Usually she'd land a penalty if I'd tried to skip for anything less than my own funeral.

Koizumi spoke up. "I think Kyon's suggestion is a wise one. If you strain yourself now, it's guaranteed that you will not be able to perform."

Vague irritation was in Haruhi's face. She nodded, then stood. I reached for her elbow, but she had already begun striding across the room, and exited. Mere milliseconds after she left, Mikuru entered, followed my Yuki.

"Ah, if Haruhi sick?" Mikuru warbled sweetl-NO!

I nodded. "Yeah. I think she's going to the nurse."

Koizumi stood, clapping his hands. "Well, considering how the school festival is in only two weeks, we should practice."

I looked askance at him. "How? We have no lead."

"Actually, I was hoping that you'd sign lead, Kyon."

"WHAT?"

"Well, yes. You, besides Miss Suzumiya, know the songs best."

"Haruhi sill slaughter me if she thinks I'm stealing her mic."

"Don't worry." Itsuki waved his hand in a way that would have been reassuring, if anyone else were doing it. "I'll explain it to her. I am vice chief, after all."

And that's supposed to put me at ease?

-o-

Haruhi didn't come to school the next day. Since I'd written the songs myself, and then listened to them repeatedly during nearly every club meeting, it wasn't too hard to stand in for her. I actually had fun, wielding a mic and singing. We did pretty well, too, considering we were missing the lead guitar as well.

And so it went on. However, something was starting to worry me. the day of impending doom was approaching, the day Haruhi recovered and returned. I was rather enjoying my brief spell of importance.

10 days to the festival, Koizumi drew me aside.

"You know, Kyon, me ma just be able to perform with you as the singer."

I snorted. "Maybe, but have you broken the news to the Band Chief Supreme yet?"

Itsuki grinned guiltily. "I figured that upsetting Miss Suzumiya could be postponed."

I stared at him sceptically. "even though the later she learns, the more likely there'll be a closed space?"

He shrugged. "I have a feeling that there might've been a closed space if anyone else tried to replace her, but I think Haruhi will be quite accepting of you as the lead singer." Then he chuckled, (though I personally felt that this was no joking matter), and entered the clubroom.

Then why on earth are you dragging your heels?

-o-

We continued to practice for the next week, still with that lurking feeling of foreboding hovering over me. I hadn't forgotten about that dream, or whatever it was. Why the heck had I been part of it. I had been told left and right that I was a normal human. Why would I be the one to have been in there?

Or maybe I was lied to? Could I actually be something powerful, the way Haruhi was, unconsciously wielding tremendous power?

This thought I immediately want to reject with a 'No Way!'

But there's definitely something going on.

I lay on my back, hands tucked behind my head. I felt tired after all of the time the club had devoted to practicing, but, even though I had gone through my whole routine, I was still wide-awake; my brain was churning.

I knew I wasn't anything like an Esper, or a Time Traveller, nor an alien. But if I was normal, then how could I have ended up in the SOS Brigade? There must be something. There must be SOMEthing that made me stand out. Or maybe it was that little part that must have snapped in me. That little trigger that had caused me to chat with Haruhi. Could that have been the thing that had been holding something much more important back?

I sighed, and rolled over onto my side. Is that why Koizumi has so much confidence in me? Maybe I was the god of normality, the counter to Haruhi's godly powers of chaos. That'd make about as much sense as anything else around here. Hah, maybe that's why nothing turned up from the Esper's research. My Godly normalcy prevented anything outstanding to turn up.

Yeah, right.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I've gotten fed up with the fact that I can't show how I respond to some of the comments on my fanfics. Therefor, starting next chapter, I'm going to post all of my answers to your questions. I'm not sure about if they'll be before or after the chapter, but I'm determined that they'll be in there.

I also apologize that this is short and really, really late. I find this college even more tiring than the last one, and I think it's because I'm bored. I find myself saying "yare, yare" at least twice a day, now. Good thing I'm not Haruhi.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, review! I LOVE to hear reviews!

Domo!


	5. Battery pack's been replaced, Mic's good

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

--o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5

Battery pack's been replaced, Mic's good.

-o-

The Monday before the festival announced the 5-day mark until the festival. The club was practicing, as usual. We were making a distinct racket, playing through Sunny Sunny Fun, and there was no chance that we could ever have heard the footsteps. The only warning I had was when Koizumi faltered, and hit a wrong note,, which made be blink. And perhaps Nagato's chord was just a little late? Whatever the case, the next second the door flew open, and there was Haruhi, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed, and wearing a facemask, and looking royally pissed. Mikuru squeaked as the door ricocheted against the wall. I stood, mic in hand, my mouth open and silent.

She stood there, taking it all in. If my mouth hadn't suddenly gone dry, I would have gulped. The lingering notes of the piano and the guitar faded out, and the entire club looked back at Haruhi.

Her eyes flicked to each of the members. Yuki gazed coolly back. Koizumi was doing a good imitation of an unconcerned cat, rather like Shamisen. Mikuru cowered, her hands clutching the tambourine in front of her chest. Then her eyes landed on me. I kept my face expressionless, and looked calmly back at her. We held each other's stare for a while, then Haruhi blinked. She marched forward, and past me. Looking around, I saw that she had cleared the computer monitor off the chief's desk, and was now sitting on top of the desk, arms folded and legs crossed, staring at me.

"well?" she rasped. "Go!"

-o-

After the meeting, I was resting by the wall when Haruhi pinned me down.

"since when," she breathed, "did the lowest member of the brigade get to be the lead singer?"

As I couldn't think of anything to say, I stayed silent as Koizumi came to my rescue. I don't want to be in his debt!

"well, Kyon is the only one who knows the songs as well as you, Miss Suzumiya. Also, we're all busy with the instruments."

I noticed that Haruhi wasn't exuding the same angry aura she had been when she first arrived. Was she actually accepting me as lead?

Haruhi glared at me for a couple seconds (which somehow managed to feel like eternity), then released me, striding away.

"Well," I heard her murmur, "I do need time for the outfits."

Outfits?

-o-

With Saturday fast approaching, The SOS Brigade band was in panic mode. Haruhi produced outfits for each of us, but was otherwise unheard from. The costumes themselves were fine. Actually, I was rather shocked that she had bothered to plan up and assemble different outfits for each of us. Well, I could only hope that Haruhi wasn't getting TOO bored. We all know what happens then.

Friday was the worst. We actually canceled that practice for the sake of having time to relax before the show, I figured that Haruhi would force us to attend some kind of practice, but like Hell am I going to be a slave driver. Relaxing at home meant that we would be well rested for the show. The other members looked pleased when I told them this.

I say that it was worst because Haruhi found out. She couldn't blow out my eardrums the way she would have liked to, but I still was given a hefty piece of her mind. I was almost surprised that Koizumi didn't call me immediately afterwards to blame me for another closed space. Since he seems to enjoy blaming me for those, I can only assume that one didn't appear.

-o-

Saturday started with me waking up with a song in my head. Of course, I forgot the song as soon as I woke up. All I could remember was that there had been a song, and that it was almost haunting in the way it echoed my life.

Staggering upright, I prepared, grabbed my bag, and headed out to climb that accursed hill. Though, I have said, I've almost gotten used to it by now. It's part of my normal, everyday experience.

I arrived without incidence, and headed towards the clubroom, remembering about and thanking all the gods that Haruhi hadn't worked on a movie for this particular festival. Last year had been hell. What with laser beams, talking cats, and the disturbing self- editing movie, I didn't want to do that ever again, if I could help it.

Opening the door, I was once again treated to the sight of Miss Asahina, this time adorned with the outfit that Haruhi had thought up. She reminded me strongly of a ballerina, or an ice skater. She also could have easily stepped out of a fashion magazine. I would have liked to savor that sight for longer, but Koizumi came up behind me, and I snapped out of it to move out of his way. Curses!

"Ah, everyone else is already here? That's good!" he started sorting through the equipment, fishing out the stuff we needed for the performance. Yuki was stationed in her usual corner, already wearing her outfit was well. Considering how rarely I got to see her in anything other than the school uniform, I rather appreciated what Haruhi had done for her. The red jacket complemented her skin, and that skirt was . . . rather short. Let me put it this way; if he were here, Tanaguchi would be having a field day right now.

I wandered back out of the room, and towards the bathroom. I had figured that I'd change once I got to school, instead of messing up the clothes while hiking up the hill.

When I returned, half of the equipment was already stationed outside of the room. Koizumi was just dumping another amp out the door as I approached.

"Ah, could you please help me move these things?" I noticed that he had already changed as well. Not a very inventive outfit for him. Well, It'll keep his fangirls happy.

As a group, we hauled the stuff to the backstage of the lecture hall, and then dispersed to go check out the other exhibits. Taniguchi and Kunikida caught me around the entrance of our classroom.

"So, I hear that you guys are putting on some kind of performance."

"What gave it away, the fact that we're all dressed up, and were hauling stuff around earlier?"

Taniguchi ignored my sarcasm to go straight to the point. "What're you doing? And are the girls part of it?"

Ah, you just want to know what the Mikuru and Yuki are going to be doing, and what they're going to be wearing.

"I expect it'll be flashy, being from Suzumiya," put in Kunikida.

Again, you guys hit it right on the head of the nail, but please, stop being so blunt about it. It's not like I can do anything about that.

I checked the clock nearby. Damn! It's nearly time now!

"Well, if you guys are that interested, we're nearly on. I gotta run."

With that, I took off sprinting down the hall. I'm not going to waste my time talking to them, when I have might have my life on the line by missing the SOS Brigades' show.

-o-

I was just adjusting the mike to make the announcement when I noticed something in my peripheral.

Haruhi.

She was striding on stage, guitar in one hand, amp in the other. Wrapped around her wrist was the wire. Her outfit was just as flamboyant as Miss Asahina's, but in a very different way. the black skirt was nice, and the top –well, that was quite acceptable, in my opinion. And was it just me, or –wait a minute, did we match?!?

Coming right next to me, she set down the amp, and plugged it in. she then proceeded to set up the guitar, and powered it up.

I covered the mic with one hand and demanded, "What's going on?!? I thought you were sick!"

Haruhi pressed her lips together like a duck. "what do you think? I got better, you idiot! Now, you move over, I need to be able to use the mike."

Koizumi broke up the potential fight by coming up and suggesting, "Why don't you share the mic?"

Haruhi scowled. "The brigade leader, share a mic with a lowly member?" she glowered at me.

I grimaced back. I would appreciate it if she didn't degrade me quite so much, and to my face, no less.

Our staring match could have continued for longer, but I noticed that there was quite an uproar from the crowd. Wait, was had attracted a crowd?? Probably people curious about what the SOS Brigade would produce in the guise of a band.

Haruhi noticed that my attention was no longer on her, and gave up. "Fine, I guess we could share." I noticed that she looked embarrassed while she said that. What's that supposed to mean?

I uncovered the mic, and cleared my throat. "SORRY ABOUT THAT! THIS IS THE SOS BRIGADE, PREPARING TO ENTERTAIN YOU!"

There was murmuring

"THE FIRST SONG WE'RE GOING TO PERFORM IS CALLED 'SUNNY SUNNY FUN'!"

Itsuki banged out the intro, and we began singing.

-o-

I'm not going to give a blow-by-blow account of how the performance went. I will assure you, though, that it went without a hitch. Which, considering we had a Time Traveler, and Alien, an Esper, and a 'God' on stage, you'd think something would happen.

I remain the normal one of the group. Really, how _have_ I stayed so normal? Any other person would have lost it by now.

But I digress. Haruhi and I shared the mic surprisingly well. With her hands full, Haruhi left the mic alone, letting me adjust it and do the announcements for her. And as far as I could tell, we actually harmonized pretty well. In fact, we got along surprisingly well. Then again, you usually do behave better in front of a crowd.

At least, that's what I could tell from the tumultuous applause we received. People actually approved of something the SOS Brigade does? Astonishing! Maybe this'll help it stay alive with the Student Council.

I had fun, by the way. In case you were wondering.

-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

Graahhh!

Gomen nasai!

I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry this is so late. I was doing research. AKA . . . watching the entire first season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya on DVD . . . and reading the light novels. I must point out; previously I depicted Itsuki being competent in board games. In the novels, he is no such thing. In fact, he sucks at all games imaginable. Chess, Go Fish, you name it. It almost makes me like the character more. Hehe!

-

**I think this'll be the last chapter of this **_**particular**_** fanfiction. I guarantee there'll be more. I have the inklings for one in my mind as I type. And it'll be different! Yays!**

-

But seriously, you learn so much more about the characters from the light novels. My favourite is the part where Kyon is describing the making of The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina. That was brilliant. And when you re-watch the episode after that, you suddenly see the HUGE significance of some of the things you spot during the movie. READ!

Though I do think that some of Kyon's descriptions are just a little bizarre. Like the duck one. That's actually in there! Someone explain it to me, if you can, please. I have a vague idea, but . . .


	6. original fanfic concept

**This was my original concept scene. This is by no means the real fanfic, but I thought I'd post for the enjoyment of anyone who was curious how the fanfic might have gone. I rather like it still, myself, but it jumps most of the stuff that I put in later, and therefore I scrapped it. **

**-o-**

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Truly, if I did, there'd be a lot more to the series, as well, as more to the Gender Benders . . . not that that has anything to do with this fanfic.

-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY EARLIER FANFIC, FATAL ERROR, YOU SHOULD READ IT NOW. Otherwise this will make no sense.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1

Wait, are you serious??

-o-

It's about two weeks after the whole concussion business. Of course, my mind had settled into a quiet turmoil.

Not surprisingly, Haruhi has just about gotten over the whole ordeal. Since it wasn't particularly spectacular on her part, she saw no reason to pay attention to it.

Personally, as soon as I got to the clubroom, I had to sit back and make some serious decisions. It resulted in the deletion of the Mikuru file. There are certain things that just go beyond acceptable, and with me being Mikuru's future great grandfather, it's not as if I really gave myself much of a choice.

That doesn't mean that I didn't mourn the loss of those photos, or my right to admire Miss Asahina's figure. It just meant that . . . well, I didn't want to even think about who I was supposed to focus on.

That part still defies my understanding. How on earth did it happen? When? Since when will I fall for Haruhi?

And frankly, do I really want to know the answer?

-o-

To "Liven up this Boring day," as Haruhi put it, we invaded the band's clubroom. She seemed particularly keen to raid their instruments. She had remembered her plan to start a band in the SOS Brigade, and, like a dog, she wasn't letting go.

Luckily for the band club, she had grown bored with the whole idea of blackmail.

That, and it probably wouldn't have worked. I mean, seriously, with the genders different, what would she do?

Scratch that. I don't want to know. At all. Ever.

Anyway, she managed to get the guitars and tambourine that she had been so focused on. It turns out Itsuki knows how to play to keyboard. Apparently he's played for years. Lucky bastard.

Haruhi, of course, found issue with the fact that I myself can't play an instrument.

"But Kyon! You have to be part of the band! You're a member of the SOS Brigade! You have to play!"

I shrugged. "Well, that's too bad. I never learned how."

Haruhi folded her arms and pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, I guess I could let you sing. You can sing, can't you?"

"I guess. I dunno, I never gave it much thought."

Haruhi scowled. "Well, show me!"

I started slightly. "What?"

"Do you know any songs?"

Itsuki smiled blandly, the keyboard tucked under his arm. "Why not the song that you sang for the festival?"

"Yeah! Sing that, Kyon!"

It was my turn to scowl. "I don't even know the words! And I don't' really remember how it goes, anyway!"

"Why don't you sing it, and he could try to sing it after you."

Haruhi spun. "That's a great idea, Yuki!"

Yeah, THANKS, Yuki.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "I think I'll sing 'Lost my music.' That was a good one."

Again, I barely remember how it goes. But will Haruhi listen? Of course not!

Behind her, I saw Yuki selecting an amp, and setting up the guitar. Was she going play it?

It was immediately obvious when she started strumming the first chords of the song.

Haruhi took a deep breath and started singing. I let her sing a bit, and then joined her. Because, though I never admitted it, I actually am pretty good at predicting lyrics.

I'm surprised at just how into I got. I actually ended up belting it out along with Haruhi, and, since I didn't see anyone cringing, I couldn't have been that bad. In fact, Itsuki and Mikuru, along with the actual band club looked a little impressed. Or, at least, they were clapping along, and smiling (though I don't really believe that Koizumi's smile means anything). My assurance that this wasn't just for Haruhi was when we finished singing, everyone started to complement us. Note the plural. Even Haruhi turned to me and announced "you know, that was really good, Kyon!"

Imagine, a complement like that from Haruhi! Well, this has been a year for the extraordinary.

While I enjoyed the very rare show of appreciation, Haruhi immediately began ordering everyone around, including myself. Apparently she wanted all of the equipment moved into the clubroom, no exceptions, and complaining would result in a penalty.

I'm getting pretty used to that threat. Considering I'm usually the one it refers to.

Anyway, we ended up doing just that, hauling everything there, and then she decided to force everyone to try to play something.

It ended rather well. We ended up doing our rendition of Lost My Music. Itsuki had been at the school festival too, so he knew how the song went, and Miss Asahina just had to bat away at the tambourine to the beat. Yuki, of course, played guitar, and Haruhi and I sang. It wasn't perfect, but at least Haruhi looked decidedly happy. That, and (for I think the first time ever) I actually enjoyed one of Haruhi's insane ideas.

-o-

"Hey, brother, whatcha doing in that group of yours? And what's big-sister Haruhi doing?" my little sister asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**As you can see, this progressed far too quickly, as I have certain ideas for the next fanfic. I'm sorry this wasn't used, but I thought you might be interested. I like the idea of Haruhi approving of Kyon so readily, even though it probably won't happen.**


End file.
